Don't cheat baby!
by babyTan
Summary: Hanya kemarahan sehun akan sikap kai yang sekalu menyontek saat ulangan dan membuatnya jengah, serta kai dengan segala usahanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sehun. Kai yang terus meminta maaf dan terus sehun abaikan. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada malaikat milik oh sehun itu./ DILENGKAPI DENGAN TRIK MENYONTEK SAAT ULANGAN ALA THORNIM. [HUNKAI]. yaoi


Hanya kemarahan sehun akan sikap kai yang sekalu menyontek saat ulangan dan membuatnya jengah, serta kai dengan segala usahanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sehun. Kai yang terus meminta maaf dan terus sehun abaikan. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada malaikat milik oh sehun itu./ **DILENGKAPI DENGAN TRIK MENYONTEK SAAT ULANGAN ALA THORNIM. wkwkwk.**

 **Don't cheat baby!**

Oneshoot.

Cast : oh sehun, kim jongin, byun baekhyun, kim jongdae,park chanyeol, kim siwon dll.

Genre : romance, drama, school life.

Rated : **T**

 **Disc :** cerita milik saya, hasil ketikan jari nakal saya. Ide mengalir dari otak emmhh cemerlang saya. Dan cast cuman milik sang pencipta.

And happy reading. **Sorry for typo's.**

H

U

N

K

A

I

"jongdae-ya, apakah kau sudah belajar buat ujian kita minggu depan? Kudengar soalnya akan sangat sulit" suara cempreng baekhyun terasa penuh sesak memasuki indra pendengaran seorang kim jongdae, membuatnya tambah jengah terhadap kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"ne, aku sudah tahu mengenai kabar itu, sepertinya aku harus belajar keras untuk itu. Dan yak! Bisakah kau kurangi kebiasaan mu berbicara dengan keras? Bahkan jarak kita tidak melebihi satu meter kawan"

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengr kekehan imut ala byun bakehyun. Hmmm, melihat keasikan mereka berbicara membuat kita lupa akan sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari kedua member beagle line itu. Kim Jongin.

"hey kim jongin, apa berpacaran dengan ketua osis datar semacam oh sehun membuat mu semakin pintar? Dari tadi aku tidak mendengarmu mempermasalahkan ujian kita minggu depan" kini baekhyun yang berujar dengan suara kerasnya –lagi.

"ck, asal kalian tahu, tidak perlu belajar keras untuk mendapat hasil ulangan yang memuaskan. Karena aku punya trik sendiri dalam menghadapi itu, kekeke"pernyataan kai sontak membuahkan kerutan kecil di dahi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"apa maksudmu? Apa kau mendapat bocoran soal dari sehun"

"ck, sehun mana mau melakukan itu padaku" ucap kai lirih.

"tapi tidak perlu bocoran dari sehun untuk mendapat nilai bagus, dan karena aku sedang baik aku akan member tahunya kepada kalian" kai berujar lagi tapi kini dengan nadanya yang ceria, _moodswing_ yang berbahaya.

" **pertama, catat inti dari materi yang akan diulangankan.** Kalian juga harus mencatat hal hal yang sekiranya masuk dalam ujian nanti" duo beagle line itu sontak mengangguk.

Kai kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada serius " **kedua, tulis dalam kertas kecil. Atau jika kalian malas kalian tinggal mem-fotocopy micro saja**. Dengan ukuran yang kecil, pengawas atau bahkan siswa lain tidak akan mengetahuinya"

" **ketiga simpan dalam tempat yang sekiranya aman dan terhindar dari penglihatan pengawas**. Kalian bisa menyimpannya dalam peraut, kotak pensil, di bawah papan dada, di selipan ikat pinggang dan dasi, atau kalian bisa mendudukinya saja, pengawas tidak mungkin melihat nya karna contekan itu kita duduki" jongdae dan baekhyun langsung mengangguk mantap medegar penuturan kai tersebut.

" **keempat, jangan pernah menaruhnya di kaus kaki, kantong baju atau celana dan bahkan laci meja,** karena pengawas pasti akan memeriksa bagian tersebut"

" **kelima, jika soal berupa pilihan ganda dan kalian tidak mengetahui jawaban atau bahkan jawaban itu tidak ada di dalam contekan yang kalian buat, kalian bisa meilhat jawban teman yang sekiranya dapat diandalkan.**

Contohnya kalian bisa meinta jawaban dengan memberikan berbagai macam kode, seperti satu untuk obsion A, dua untuk B, tiga untuk C, dan empat untuk D"

"lalu bagaimana jika soal nanti adalah dalam bentuk essay? Tidak mungkin untuk memberikan sebuah kode, atau bahkan memintanya untuk mendiktekan jawabannya. Bisa-bisa aku disuruh untuk keluar kelas sebelum mendapat jawaban" sela jongdae dan diamini oleh baekhyun.

"nah kalau begitu kalian tinggal memintanya untuk menaruh jawabannya di dalam peraut atau menyuruhnya untuk mengoper jawaban dari teman disisi kalian" kai menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan entengnya.

Plok plok plok

"waaaahhhh kau memang hebat jongin, pantas saja kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus, padahal aku tahu bahwa malam sebelum ujian kau masih sempat berkencan dengan kekasihmu"

"apanya yang hebat?

DEG DEG DEG.

'Suara itu…'

's-sehun… tuhan kumhon kali ini saja aku berharp semoga pendengaran ku salah'

"kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabku? Apanya yang hebat? Jongdae ? baek?"

Sehun sebenarnya sudah mendengar percakapan antara kekasihnya dengan duo beagle line itu dari awal.

memang awalnya niat sehun hanya ingin mengajak kai-panggilan sayang sehun buat jongin, untuk pulang. Tetapi ia malah disuguhkan percakapan ini. Dan lagi ia ingin mengecek kejujuran kekasihnya disini.

"i-itu se-s-sehun, hmmmm-"

"ck, berbicaralah dengan benar" aura sehun mulai menggelap.

"nggg,, kaiMemberitahuKamiTrikUntukMenyontekSaatUjianNanti" dan dalam sekejap jongdae memberi isyarat kepada baekhyun untuk kabur. Mereka hanya tidak ingin terkena amukan dari sehun nantinya.

Kai lantas menudukkan kepalanya dalam saat tak lagi dapat melihat baekhyun dan jongdae dalam pandangannya. Hell ia takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan sehun sekarang. Dingin dan mencekam.

"sehun a-aku bisa jelas-"

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jika ingin berbuat buruk lakukanlah sendiri, jangan MERUSAK ORANG LAIN KIM JONGIN" kai kaget, ini seperti bukan sehunnya. Dan dengan sehun yang menyebutkan nama aslinya seakan membuatnya sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sehun tengah marah saat ini.

Kai masih diam dengan segala keterkejutannya, masih sulit untuknya mempercayai bahwa tadi sehun membentaknya dengan keras. Selama lebih empat tahun mereka bertunangan, sehun tak pernah membentaknya seperti tadi.

"cih, sudahlah memang sulit berbicara dengan orang sepertimu" setelahnya sehun pergi, meninggalkan kai yang masih terpaku disanna.

 **^^ HunKai ^^**

"sehun hikss, mianhae.. hiks jeongmal mi hiks anhae. Aku hiks hiks …aku tak akan mengulanginya hiks lagi" diawal mereka berpacaran sehun memang pernah marah dengannya karena kedapatan berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya, dan ia meminta maaf dengan menangis seperti sekarang.

Kai ingin mencoba melihat peruntungannya sekarang, tetapi sejak sepuluh menit menangis dengan dibuat-buat sehun tak kunjung mebuka pintu dan mengatakan bahwa ia memafkannya membuat hati kai sakit dan semakin kalut, membuat ia menangis sungguhan semenjak dua jam yang lalu.

Tak ia hiraukan sakit yang mulai meradangi perutnya karena memang ia belum makan sedari siang, ia tidak menghiraukan jika besok ia akan terbangun dengan mata yang sembab nantinya.

"sehun hikss, maaf ne? aku menyesal hiks hiks" tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sehun kai lantas beranjak ke kamarnya setela meminta izin sehun terlebih dahulu.

Mereka memang tinggal serumah,tapi tidak dengan bilang ia takut kelepasan saat hanya berdua dengan kai di dalamsatu ruangan.

Cklek

Sehun memasuki kamar kai dan medapati namjanya itu kini tengah meringkuk di kasur queen size nya. Sehun dengan cepat menurunkan suhu kamar kai saat mendapati suhu tubuh kekasihnya ini memanas. "ck, naughty bear"

 **^^ HunKai ^^**

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan perasaan tak mengenakkan dalam tubuhnya, badannya terasa remuk dan lemas. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam lima tiga puluh membuat ia harus membawa badan lemasnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap sekolah.

Setelahnya ia bersiap membuatkan sarapan kesukaan sehun, berharap dengan begini setidaknya sehun akan memafkannya.

Belum sempat kai memulai untuk memasak, perasaan yang bergejolak dalam perutnya memaksa dirinya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang belum terisi apa-apa sejak kemarin.

"Hoeekkk,, argghh hoeekkk"

Kai beusaha mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya, tapi nihil yang ada hanya cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Masih dengan tubuh lemas kai keluar dari toilet setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Ia berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk yang ada disana, meminumnya hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan perih pada perutnya.

Tapi bukan hail baik yang ia dapatkan, perutnya terasa bagai ditusuk jarum bertubi-tubi. Membuahkan rintihan kesakitan yang ia alunkan dengan lirih. Tetapi saat Melihat bayangan sehun yang menuruni tangga membuat kai harus menelan rasa sakitnya bulat bulat. Tak ingin membuat sehun khawatir.

"sehun, kau sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan, kau tahu aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu hunnah" kai berujar dengan semangat, tapi apa balasan sehun? Dia hanya menyentak pelan tangan kai lalu beranjak menuju pintu luar.

"aku akan sarapan diluar nanti"

"s-sehun,, hiks kau masih marah? Aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi hun, hiks aku berjanji"

"kau selalu berjanji jongin, dan pada akhirnya pun janji yang kaubuat akan kau langgar sendiri. Jadi berhentilah berjanji, aku sudah muak"

Sehun bukannya bermaksud kasar kepada kai, tetapi ia tahu jika kesalahan pertama dilanggar dan dapat dimaklumi dengan mudahnya, kesalahan kedua dan seterusnya pasti akan gampang untuk dimaklumi. Ia tidak ingin itu, ia hanya ingin menyadarkan kai akan sikapnya.

 **^^ HunKai ^^**

"oh sehunnn… akhirnya kau datang juga, dimana jongin?"

"ne, kenapa jongin tidak bersamamu? Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh jongdae dan baekhyun tak dihiraukan oleh sehun, ia hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabat kai itu engan keadaan kebingungan akan sikapnya. Tak biasa.

Selama sekolh berlangsung ia tidak melihat kehadiran kai deisekolah, bahkan saat ia melewati kelask kai tadi ia tidak mendapati kekasih manisnya duduk mendengarkan pendengaran dari guru yang sedang mengajar. Padahal seingatnya kai memakai baju sekolahnya pagi tadi.

Apakah kai tidak masuk? Tapi kenapa?

Sehun kehilangan fokusnya saat berada di dalam kelas tadi, tidak banyak yang bias ia tangkap dari penjelasan jang seonsangnim karena sibuk memikirkan kekasihnya saat ini.

Sepulangnya sehun dari sekolah ia lantas bergegas pulang ke rumah yang ia tempati berdua bersama kai dengan cepat. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya khawatir dengan namjanya itu kini.

"KAI? KAU DIMANA, JAWAB AKU?!"

"SAYANG? KAU DIMANA? JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR?"

Teriakan sehun menggema di seluruh ruangan di rumah itu, tapi suara kai tak kunjung menyahutinya.

"KAI? KAU DI- ASTAGA KAII!" Disana, kai nya berada disana, tergeletak diatas marmer dingin di ruang keluarga, tempat yang sama saat sehun membentaknya tadi pagi.

Entah kenapa sehun selalu out of character saat bersama kekasinya yang kini ia bopong ala bridal menuju kamarnya. Nafas kai yang terdengar pendek, keringat yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya, dan bibir yang kini membiru membuat sebercah penyesalan menimbun di rulung hati sehun.

Segera setelah menidurkan kai di kasur sehun yang berukuran king size, ia dengan gesit membuka seragam yang kai kenakan, mengganti dengan kemeja besar sehun yang berwarna hitam, memakaikan kai selimut tebal dan menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan dikamarnya.

Ia harus memanggil dokter pribadinya sekarang, ya keadaan kai yang dikiranya bertambah buruk dari pada tadi malam. Ia tak ingin kai kenapa-napa sekarang. Sungguh perbuatannya hari ini haruslah ia rekam di dalam otaknya dengan baik, agar tak terjadi lagi hal serupa sekarang.

"dokter ahn, bisakah kau ke rumah ku sekarang? Ah ne, aku tunggu. Tolong cepatlah"

"kumohon sehatlah kai, aku memaafkanmu sayangku. Aku mencintaimu kai"

Cup.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya dokter ahn datang memenuhi panggilan sehun. Dengan ahlinya ia memeriksa kondisi kai yang masih saja setia tidur diatas ranjang sehun.

"ahhh parah sekali, bagaimana kondisinya bisa drop seperti ini?"

"a-apa yang terjadi dok? Apa yang parah?" sehun panic sendiri jadinya.

"hmm begini sehun-sii, kondisi tuan jongin sangatlah buruk. Gula darahnya turun, dan saya pikir lambungnya terluka, sepertinya magg yang diderita tuank jongin membuatnya seperti ini. walau tidak parah tapi ini bisa menjadi luka yang serius. Saya sarankan lebih baik tuan kai dirawat secara intensif" tutur dokter ahn.

Hahh sehun tak menyangka perbuatannya berdampak buruk pada sang pengisi hati. Sesudah ia mengantarkan dokter ahn sampai pintu depan, sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kai. sehun menggengam tangan kai yang tlah dipasangi infuse, dan melayangkan kecupan bertubi-tubi disana.

"eunghh"

"k-kai, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah"

"sehunhh mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae"

"ya aku memaafkanmu sayang. Maafkan aku juga ne, kalau bukan karena sikapku kau tak mungkin menjadi seperti ini" sehun mengelus surai kai sayang.

"kai tidak masalah jika harus seperti ini agar sehun memaafkan kai, kai tak apa"

Sehun mengecup pelan wajah kai, "kalau begitu tunggu disini ne, aku akan memasakkan bubur untukmu love, kau harus makan"

"jangan pergi hunnah, aku ingin bersama sehun" dan keluarlah tatapan anjing terbuang itu. Membuat sehun ikutan tak rela meninggalkan kai.

"lekaslah sembuh agar bisa terus bersamaku, dan jika ingin sembuh kau harus makan. Tidak ada penolakan love"

Itu adalah ultimatum dari sehun agar kai tidak lagi menolak perkataannya. Sehun segera turun dan membuat bubur kai dengan cepat, lalu menyuapinya dengan perlahan kepada kai. takut kai akan memuntahkannya karena penolakan dari lambungnya.

Ditengah acara menyuapi kai itu, bel rumah megah kediaman dua sejoli itu berbunyi dengan lantangnya.

Ting tong.

"hunnah, ada yang datang. Ppalli bukakan pintunya"

"ok, wait a minute babe. I must open the door"

Sehun sedikit berlalri untuk membukakan pintu. Taki ingin membuat orang yang mengetuk menunggu terlalu lama.

"ah abeonim, ada apa kemari?"

"tak usah berbasa-basi mana berandalan itu?" ucap kim siwon cepat.

"kai ada dikamar abeonim, mari kuantar"

Sesampainya dikamar sehun, siwon lantas membanting pintu. Membuat kai terkaget mendengarnya.

"daddy?"

Plakk.

Bola mata kai dan sehun membesar.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU PERBUAT BOCAH? MASALAH APA LAGI INI? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MALU?" siwon melempar surat yang kai sadari bahwa itu adalah surat pemanggilan orang tua.

"kau mendapat nilai buruk dalam beberpa pelajaran, tertidur saat guru sedang mengajar –itu baru dua kali dalam seminggu ini, menghajar teman sekelasmu- itu kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, dan apa lagi ini, kau mengajari orang untuk menyontek saat ulangan?"

"TAK BISAKAH KAU TIDK MEMBUATKU MALU?"

Plakk.

Dua tamparan mengenai pipi gembil kai. "apa aku salah dalam mendidikmu dulu? Apa sehun kurang cukup untuk mengawasi perbuatanmu? Kau beruntung sehun mencintaimu, karena jika tidak ia pasti sudah lama meninggalkan berandal sepertimu"

Sehun yang tanggap akan suasana segera memaksa siwon untuk keluar dari situ. Memberikan sedikit penjelasan kepada sang mertua.

"jadi begitu alasannya abeonim, kumohon mengetilah kai,. terlebih ia sedang sakit sekarang, kumohon" sehun membungkuk dalam kepada siwon.

Dengan helaan nafas kasar, "kalau begitu aku titip anakku padamu. Buatlah ia berubah, kau tahu? Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu"

Dan setelahnya siwon pergi dari rumah itu.

Mendapati siwon yang telah pergi, sehun bergegas cepat memasuki kamarnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kai disana. Lantas berlalu memasuki kamar kai pribadi. "sayang.." sehun mendekati kai.

"pergilah sehun, aku ingin sendiri sekarang"

Tapi bukan sehun namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Ia membaringkan badannya di samping pujaan hati, mengalungkan lengannya pada tubuh ramping ssang kekasih. Mengajaknya untuk bersadar pada dada kokohnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya sunyi yang ada. Sampai isak tangis kai mulai mengalun sampai ke telinga sehun.

"tenanglah sayang, mungkin abeonim hanya sedang marah."

"ia membenciku hun, daddy membenciku"

"tidak sayang, kai tahu? Terkadang kemarahan adalah kata lain dari sebuah kasih sayang. Abeonim hanya menginginkan kai berubah menjadi anak baiknya. Arraseo?" pertanyaan sehun hanya dibalas anggukan manja dari kai.

"kalau begitu kita pindah ke kamarku ne? habiskan buburmu, minum obat lalu tidur. Ok?"

Anggukan lagi dari kai. kemudian sehun membopong tubuh ringkih kai untuk dibawa kekamarnya. Tidak lupa infuse yang menempel di tangan kai, ia bawa serta itu. Membuatnya sedikit kesusahan.

Setelah semua itu dilakukan, kai dan sehun berbaring bersama di kasur besar milik sehun. Saling menghangatkan dengan dekapan masing-masing. "cepatlah sembuh sayangku, aku mencintaimu'

 **^^ HunKai ^^**

"sehunie, yang ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?"

"kalau seperti itu, pakai rumus yang ini sayang. Setelah itu, kalikan dengan ini. Lalu pakai rumus phytagoras untuk mencari sisi yang ini. Setelah dapatt tinggal dikalikan dengan jumlah rusuknya. Kau paham?" sehun mengusak pelan rambut kai.

Dengan posisi kai yang berada diantara kedua kaki sehun, mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Sehun mengajari kai dengan caranya sendiri.

Yahh, memang setelah kai sembuh, ia langsung meminta diajari beberapa materi pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Dan hal itu disambut girang oleh sehun. Sebenarrnya kai itu cukup pintar, ia bahkan selalu masuk lima besar. Tapi kepergian ibunya untuk selamanya membawa dampak buruk baginya, ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang cukup liar.

Seperti saat ini, kai tengah berada dalam gendongan koala hug sehun, sambil terus menghapalkan materi untuk ulangan esok hari.

"augmentasi terjadi di tubulus kontortus distal. Cairan yang keluar dalam proses ini adalaj urin yang sesungguhnya. Selanjutnya urin akan memasuki … memasuki apa sehun? Aku lupa"

"kandung kemih sayang,, "

"ah ne kandung kemih, dan akan dikeluarkan melewati uretra yang kemudian dikeluarkan dalam bentuk urin" kai tersenyum puas saat ia berhasil menghapalkan materi system ekskresi tadi.

Sehun tersenyum bangga pada sang terkasih, mengeratkan gendongan koala hugnya dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gazebo yang terletak di dekat kolam renang pribadi miliknya.

"sayangku memang sangat pintar.." kemudian sehun mencium dalam bibir kai, menjamah bagian terdalam dari goa hangat itu. Menghisap bibir kissable milik kai. tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, sehun kini tengah berusaha membuat kai topless.

"eunghh"

Gotcha, akhirnya desahan itu keluar juga. Tangan sehun dengan lincah memelintir nipple kai dengan gemas, sedang tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk kai. memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan selanjutnya biarlah imajinasi readers yang akan menjawab apa yang terjadi settelah scene diatas. ^^

 **^^ HunKai ^^**

"bagaimana ulanganmu tadi sayang, tidak sulit kan?" tanya sehun saat mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah membereskan beberapa peralatan ujiannya tadi.

"ne sehunnie, walaupun ada beberapa soal yang sulit. Tapi mungkin hanya satu dua nomor saja. Kekeke" mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tangan sehun yang melingkar di pinggang ramping kai.

"kalau begitu, lebih mudah mendapat nilai bagus dengan caraku atau dengan caramu dulu?"

"kupikir dengan cara mu hunnah, sehunnie tahu? Kai bahkan lebih tenang dalam mengerjakan soal tanpa perlu takut ketahuan oleh guru pengawas"

Kekehan kecil sehun membuat siswa siswi yang sengaja berkumpuluntuk melihat kemesraan HunKai dari dekat pun terpekik keras. 'Apa yang barusan tadi itu adalah oh sehun?' piker kebanyakan murid disana.

"semua yang baik memang bagus sayang" dan ..

Cup.

Sehun mencium kai didepan semua murid yang kini melihat mereka dari segala penjuru arah, hell kini sehun dan kai tengah berada di tengah lapangan. Dan itu membuat keadaan seperti terhenti untuk seketika. Terlalu takjub dengan apa yang kedua sejoli itu lakukan.

"tuh kanyeol, sehun yang kaku saja bisa semesra itu kepada kai, masa kau tidak?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirya saat melihat adegan rate M hunKai.

"aku punya caraku sendiri untuk romantis denganmu baek, kau tahu? Mesra itu tidak harus dipertontonkan di depan semua orang seperti yang sehun lakukan. Yah memang menurutku itu bagus, tapi lebih bagus jika aku melakukannya hanya berdua, dan hanya dipertontonkan untuk kekasihku. Aku rasa itu lebih baik, karena aku hanya menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku kepadamu hanya untuk dirimu seorang. Bukan untuk konsumsi publik semata"

Dan baekhyun terlonjak histeris seketika, "huaaaa aku semakin mencintaimu chanyeollie, itu bahkan lebih manis dari apapun yang pasangan lain lakukan"

"hua mereka semua mesra sekali. Aku jadi ingin memiliki kekasih"

"sehun romantis sekali, chanyeol juga tidak kalah saing. Kekeke"

Jung seonseongnimyang melihat itu semua hanya berdecak frustasi, "ck, dasar remaja sekarang, kelakuannya semakin menjadi saja"

T

H

E

E

N

D

Anyyeong, ketemu lagi sama aku.. kekeke. Berharap ada yang kangen nih, wkwkwk. Hei semua aku hadir dengan ff baru, yang bawain fanfic tentang my favorite couple. HUNKAI.

Bukannya lanjutin fanfic yang kemarin malah bikin fanfic baru, wkwkwk. Tapi jujur aku stuck banget sama ff itu. Aku sih mau lanjutin tapi dalam pairing utama yanitu HunKai. Karena well gua addict banget sama HunKai.

And, ini hanya bentuk suka cita thornim yang baru aja nyelesein UKK. Syukurlah semua sudah berakhir, and buat fanfic ini, yah sebagian terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi. But cuman buat part awal yahh, gasampe ke bagian love dovey hunkai aka pengalaman gua dalam menyontek. Hahaha. Gua emang nakal, gua akuin itu. Yah walaupunsekolah di sekolah favorite, masih banyak siswa yang ngelakuin hal serupa diata. Gua yakin itu. True or false?

Last but not least, gua mau nyampain sesuatu .. gua mohon please bantu vote exo yahh. Jangan mau kalah sama fandom lai. Mereka bisa kenapa kita egk? Yah walaupun fandom kita belum sebesar bigbang, tapi gak ada yang mustahilkan? Gua ingetin aja yah, SYANG KUOTA ATAU SAYANG OPPA? Kalo ssayang oppa bantu vote oke?

And please (ini terakhir, sumpah) please follow ig gua yes? ask aja entar gua follback kok. Tenang.

And don't forget to review..


End file.
